Gone and back again
by prettyinpink21
Summary: When Amy gets pregnant Ricky runs off and changes schools but when the run inot each other in the store what will happen will sparks fly? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing I wish I did but I dont

Also thanks to . face who is also writing we will add everyother day and we will write ever other chapter hope you like it.

My alarm clock buzzed and I got up to begin my morning ritual go get John ready get myself ready get John to day care and me to school. When I got there I saw Adrian talking to Grace Bowman and then just for my benefit she said loudly "Yeah me and Ricky hung out last night I asked him about the baby and he said she probaly is handling him fine without him." She said with an evil grin.

"Adrian you just tell Ricky I am fine and you know what but out. This has nothing to do with you."

"He is my boyfriend I just thought you should know he dosent care about that mistake."

"John is not a mistake and I dont think Ricky we say what your saying he is saying if he saw john."

"What ever."

I walked away and then I heard Grace yell "Wait Amy." She caught up to me "AMy Adrian dosent mean that she is just insecure shes afraid if Ricky comes back that he'll want you not her."

"Ha he just used me at camp and then ditched me and his amazing son John."

The rest of the day passed quickly and when I got home from work I saw a note from my mom asking me to go pick up some stuff at the store. When I got there everyhting was smooth until I got to the produce isle then I saw him Ricky Underwood the son of my child I hadent seen him since he found out I was pregnant and the he tranfered schools. Just my luck he turns around and sees me. He yelled "Amy, Amy wait up!"

He caught up to me in the dairy isle and he grabbed my arm and said "Amy wait um I hows the baby?"

"He is fine no thanks to you, you low life peice of junk."

"I'm sorry when I found out I freaked and left I want to try and change and be a father to..."

"John his name is John and Adrian said to me you didint give a care about John."

"Thats not true I have been getting up the nerve to call you."

"Well he is your son you can come by tonight to see him ok but dont try anything me and Ben are together."

"Uggg susage prince you could do so much better but ok."

That night when Ricky cam over and I brought out John I could tell he wanted to stay and be a good father to John when he left I practically had to shove him out of the house. But the night went smoothly we had a conversation and exchanged phone numbers so I could call him if I needed something or he wanted to see John and we made plans for him to come over tomorow night. The conversation went like this:

"Why didint you ever call?"

"I dont know I was being a jerk and coward."

"Well Adrian has been being such a I dont even want to say it."

"Aww poor little Amy cant curse."

"Shut up well its late I have school and work tomorow see you tomorw night."

"Ok and I want to get a job to take care of John."

"Okay thank you that would help a lot."

And then he left, he started coming over everynight and he said next quarter he was stansfering back to Grant so if we needed to talk we would be able to talk at school. Ricky also got a job at the butcher shop along with Ben who was becoming unaturally clingy now that Ricky was back in the picture and I didint see a bright road ahead of us so I thoguth about it and decided I needed to take time off from Ben because instead of making me feel better like he used to he just made me even more stressed out. And whn he came over I told him that.

"Ben I think we should stop seeing each other your just stressing me out trying to come over when Ricky does and then still come over every night its not worth it."

"Amy I love you though we can work this out."

"No we cant you dont get it were through please leave."

Ben left and for once I felt at peace and then I could focuz on John and Ricky the only to men I needed in my life right now because me and Ricky needed to work everything out I was still mad at him for pulling the disapering act when I was pregnant and I wanted more time with John my little boy.

Hope you like it. We will add more everyother day and we will tell you who wrote each chapter.

This was written my prettyinpink21.


	2. authors note

**Hey sorry about the story gona and back again we havent figured out the next chapter yet it should be up sometime next week though thanks for reading and we love you reveiws so dont forget to R&R.**


	3. authors note 2

**Hey sorry for the no update my friend who was writing this with me hasent sent me the next chapter so I decided to add on myself the chapter will come up by Friday or Saturday.**

**Hope you guys read my other stories and reveiw them but for now hasta lavista ha ha.**


	4. together finally

**Sorry for the hold up but the person I was writing the story with well they never e mailed me the next chapter so here it is:**

Ricky had been In me and Johns life for at least two months he had transfered back to Grant and he was coming over every night and had gotten a job at Ben's dad's butcher shop and lived in the apartment upstairs. And the door just opened showing his arival I gave him his own key so he could come and go as he pleased.

"Hey you in the kitchen?" He called.

"Ya I'm feeding John." I called back.

He walked in with a serious expression.

"Amy I have to talk to you its serious." He said quietly.

"Okay whats the problem?" I wondered.

"Um you know I'm dating Adrian right?" He questioned.

"Yes I know your _sleeping_ with Adrian." I said sadly. Not that I wanted him to sleep with me but I really did like Ricky I had liked him since Band camp and I loved who he turned into when we had John.

"Well I broke up with her because I wanted to go out with you." He said hesitently.

"Okay sure." I breathed. I ran up and threw my arms around him and kissed him and he kissed me back.

"Whats going on here?" Ben yelled. I had taken Ben back because I felt bad for him but this was the last straw.

"I'm kissing my boyfriend and I'm looking at my ex." I stated.

Ricky smiled with pride from the title.

"But I'm your boyfriend." He stuttered.

"Not anymore you have been to clingy and it just didint work out ok now I have to ask you to leave ok thanks" I said.

"Your just confused I think your head will clear in a few days call me then Ms. I cant commit." He shoouted and walked out.

"Commitment issues wow he must not have anything else on you." Ricky laughed. "But you took him back why didint you tell me?" He questioned.

"I dont know just slipped my mind." I replied.

"I know I have to bath John and then we can watch a movie since its Friday." I said.

"Sounds good." RIcky agreed.

I bathed John and me and RIcky nestled together to watch Date Night. We were at a really funny part when Ashley walked in and said:

"You guys finally got together thank god." and then: "Ben showed up at my room saying he needed to win you back so I kicked him out and showed him my new vocabulary is that ok?"

"Ya thanks Ash want to join?" I replied focusing on the movie.

"Sure nothing better to do." She said.

So there we werre my sister and my boyfriend and me snughled into his chest watching a movie no more annoying Ben but I didint know that drama soon to come might destroy are relationship for good.

**So did you you guuys like it reveiw or I wont add.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey decided to add more I really dont know where this story is going so I would like it of people would help me out and tell me what to do but for now enjoy the chapter.

APOV:

I was walking out of school with Ricky when we saw a familar green mustang pull up and out stepped Bob Rickys dad who molested him as a child.

"Amy go get in the car okay please." He asked me.

"Ricky I am your girlfriend I have to stand by you." I replied determinded.

I grabbed his hand and we walked over and Ricky said:

"What are you doing her Bob?" Ricky said with venome in his voice.

"Oh so no hi dad how hhave you been?" Bob said in a moking tone.

"Lets go Amy we shouldent have to waist our time on this idiot, And because of you Amy lost the baby because of all the stress you put on her." He said playing the role of a sad father who lost his child.

He grabbed my hand and we walked away and I started talking.

"Why did you tell him we lost the baby?" I snapped stressed out.

"Because then he wont come looking for John and it might protect him so we have one less thing to worry about." He replied smoothly.

"Ok that was a really good idea." I replied.

Ricky dropped me off at the nusery and then went to work and everything was fine until RIcky came to get me. We walked out hand in hand while I was holding John in my other arm and we saw Bob's car. He came out from the alley across the street and laughed.

"So this is little John here I guess you didint have a miscarrige did you , thought you could fool me." He said menicingly.

"Why cant you just leave us alone Bob no one wants you here your just the fly that everyone is trying to kill but you wont freaking die." Ricky said matching his tone word for word.

"Well since I'm such a nice guy why dont you give him to me and I can sell him to a nice adult family." Bob repleid emfasisig on adult

"If you even think about taking my son because if you do I swear to god I will make sure you are put in jail and you will die there you will never see daylight ever again because you dont deserve to be able to walk around while you plan to do terrible things to people and so help me god thats whats going to happen even if I die trying." I said bodly.

And we walked away we went to Rickys apartment we had pretty much moved in together since we were always there, most of my stuff was there, and I slept their all the time so we were planning on finishing the job this weekend. When we got there we had dinner, did homework, and then went to bed we snuggled together and I felt safe for the first timme in days and let sleep overtake me.

So how did you like it I hope I can get more reveiws and dont forget to check out my other stories you might like them.


	6. Chapter 6

**I know I havent added in forever but i have been busy with school and everything and i got sidetracked mixed in with a bit of writers block so here is the next chapter.**

**APOV:**

I woke up with a hand over my mouth it was gross it smelt strange and was grimy feeling I was laying on me and Rickys bed, but Ricky was nowhere to be found.

"So where's that little boy or yours?" Bob said in a menacing tone.

"Nowhere you will find him!" I shouted, "Ricky, HELP!"

"Oh dont shout for him lets just say he wont be answering your call anytime soon." Bob snapped.

"No Ricky, RICKY WHERE ARE YOU?" I screamed.

Someone shook me awake and I squiremed to get away. I ended up falling on the floor and scrambling up to find Ricky with a confused, scared look on his face.

"Amy whats wrong you scared me you kept shouting my name like i was gone or something." Ricky said.

"I had a nightmare Bob broke in and he came in here and was laying on me and he had his hand over my mouth and was talking about kiddnapping John, and i screamed for you and he either said he killed you or like knocked you out or something." I replied.

"Oh baby its ok im not gonna leave you, and I promise that I'll be extra careful about being out alone ok? We can go to the police to if you want to." Ricky said quickly to reasure me.

Thats when I started sobbing, it was all so much, my tears were warm and salty and tasted like the ocean. I wished Bob would just go to jail forever and never leave so I wouldent have to worry about my baby boy being threatened every other freakin week.

Ricky pulled me into his lap, and rocked me back and forth, and thats how I fell alseep. When I woke up I took a hot shower to try and relax because I had another nightmare this time I was being chased by Bob and Ricky was nowhere to be found.

I used the kiwi body soap and felt better once the pure tangy smell woke me up. I got out and dressed in a pink tank top with a small white and pink flower studded jacket, blue jeans, and white flats.

"Hey I made pancakes to make you feel better!" Exclaimed Ricky, wearing a blue kiss the cook apron.

"Okay but first," I kissed him and felt him wrap his arms around my waist, and mine aroud his shoulders. Then I pulled back and said, " now that we got that settled I can get John set up for breakfast, and then I will eat."

"Okay sweetie." Ricky replied.

I walked into Johns room and he was standing holding the bars of his crib, he had a big cheeckey smile and I picked him up, and dressed him in a dark blue t-shirt, jeans **(baby jeans are so adorable)**, and some sneakers. I walked back out and put John in his highchair and gaving him some applesauce.

"How many pancakes do you want Ames?" Ricky asked.

"If I said like five would you be worried?" I asked in a shy voice.

"No not really considering you have a thing for pancakes." Ricky replied thoughtfully.

We sat down to eat and then I had to get to work since it was Sunday and they needed me at the nurserey for the afternoon services.

"Bye babe I'll call you before I leave." I shouted to Ricky while I got John in his baby seat.

"Hey Amy have someone walk you out to your car so Bob cant sneak up on you ok" Ricky told me.

"Okay I'm sure I will be fine since other poeple will be walking in to church but I will see you later" I reasured him.

"I just love you." Ricky told me quietly.

"You love me?" I asked

"Yeah Amy Jergens I love you." Ricky exclaimed.

"I love you to Ricky Underwood." I exclaimed back.

I threw my arms around him and kissed him with all my might and his tounge entered my mouth and mine his, when I finally looked up I relized I was going to be late I pecked him on the lips and got John in the car and shouted bye and drove off. Once I got to the Nursey I settled into peace as I played with all the childeren.

**Hope you guys like it and please tell all your FF friends to check me out because I would love to get some serious reveiws. Well hopefully I can add more soon. Until then goodbye.**


End file.
